


Waste Not Want Not

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean really likes pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waste Not Want Not

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Waste Not Want Not  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester  & Benny Lafitte  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Dean really likes pie.  
>  **A/N:** written for

“I know you don’t want to see the pie go to waste.” Benny leaned over and began to slide the pie plate out of Dean’s reach. “But maybe eating the whole pie at one sitting ain’t such a good thing.”

The words were barely out of his mouth when Dean turned his head and actually snarled at him.

“You wouldn’t really want to fight me over pie now would you, Dean?” Another growl this one louder than before escaped Dean. Benny’s mouth fell open in shock as he quickly snatched his hand back. 

Nothing came between Dean and his pie.


End file.
